Diary
by namikaze yami
Summary: sona shitri 25 tahun memiliki kanker paru-paru dan diponis hanya memiliki dua bulan untuk hidup, di umurnya sekarang ia belum pernah pacaran dan menghabiskan masa muda kerena,hal itu iya melakukan hal gila dengan melakukan pacar kontrak dengan naruto, pemuda berumur 17 tahun terlibat banyak masalah ... update chapter 3... bad summary ... dont like dont read ...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary ...

Kata Mereka hidupku hanya tinggal dua bulan ...

Aku sedih , bahkan aku belum pernah merasakan masa mudaku ...

Hari-hariku hanya aku habiskan dengan bekerja ...

Tak pernah sedikitpun aku melakukan hal-hal seperti perempuan sebayaku yang pacaran , menikah , bahkan punya anak ...

Aku bingung ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan wahai Diary ?

Sona Shitri ...

**Diary** © **Namikaze Yami**

**Genre**:

Romance / Angst

**Rate** : M

**Pairing **:

Naruto x Sona slight Naruto x Akone

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, aneh, abal, LEMON Lime inside, Terakhir, dosa tanggung bareng-bareng.

Awkwkwk

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

*~°•yami•°~*

"Maaf nak disini tak menerima lowongan pekerjaan"Naruto tersenyum dengan terpaksa , ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia mendatangi berbagai kantor namun hasilnya tetap sama tak ada yang menerimanya . Dengan berat hati ia mulai pergi menjauh , berjalan tampa tujuan yang pasti akan menuju kemana .

Hidungnya mencium bau yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh , ia tenguk ke arah samping sebuah cafe Dengan bermacam-macam aneka menu membuatnya harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali dan memegang perutnya yang meminta jatah , di reguhnya kedua kantung Celana yang ia pakai , namun nihil tak ada sepeser pun uang yang ia miliki. Dengan kaki yang serasa berat untuk beranjak dari sana ia mulai melanjutkan kembalu perjalanan tanpa tujuannya.

*~°•yami•°~*

**.Sona p.o.v.**

**'**Menbosankan' itulah pikiranku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku pada capcake yang aku makan menuju jendela , disana bisa kulihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah sedang berdiri sambil terus memandang ke arah kafe ini dengan tangan kanan yang memegang perutnya."tampan"tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan hal memalukan seperti itu , aku rasa sekarang wajahku memanas .

"Kau bilang apa Sona?"ucap tsubaki , asistenku .

"Tidak ada" jawabku singkat , sedikit aku perbaiki kaca mataku yang melorot ke hidungku kemudian menuleh lagi padanya yang sedang merenguh saku kantung celananya dengan tergesa-gesa lantas hal itu membuatku tertawa pelan . kemudianku lihat ia mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi dari situ.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku , ketika ia pergi tubuhku langsung berdiri dari bangku cafe yang aku duduki dan melangkah pergi keluar cafe tak aku pedulikan Tsubaki yang terus meneriakkan namaku , entah kenapa hatiku menyuruh untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu.

**.Sona p.o.v end.**

***~°•yami•°~***

Perjalanan tanpa arah Naruto yang di temani panasnya matahari akhirnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang rindang.

Ia dudukkan tubuh lelah dan penat miliknya akibat berjalan dari pagi hingga siang di sebuah bangku Yang di lindung oleh rindangnya pohon sakura.

"Kryuuuuukkk"

'Egh , sial bahkan sepeser uang pun untuk membeli sebungkus roti aku tak punya'batinnya sambil memegang perutnya yang terus berbunyi minta makan.

"Ini makanlah"sebuah tangan kecil berwarna putih menyodorkan sebungkus roti berlapis daging padanya. Di tulehkannya wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat orang yang menyodurkan roti itu padanya.

Dan ternyata yang memberinya adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam seleher dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai mata indah berwarna hitam malam itu , berbalut pakaian kerja berwarna putih yang terlihat kontras dengan rambut serta roknya yang berwarna hitam selutut."kau laparkan ? Tapi kalau tak mau ya sudah".

"Bukan begitu , tapi terimakasih"ucap naruto sambil mengambil roti itu.

Wanita itu terus memandangnya , hal itu membuatnya sedikit risih sehingga membuatnya membalas menatap wanita itu.

**Saphire bertemu onlx , seakan tersihir mereka sama-sama terdiam mengagumi indahnya mata lawan masing-masing.**

Mereka tersentak kemudian saling menunduk tak berani lagi bertatap seperti tadi, di masing-masing pipi darivmereka terlihat rona merah yang muncul secara spontan. Kemudian Naruto mulai mengigit roti yang diberi sang wanita."Naruto, namaku Uzumaki Naruto".

"Sona , Sona Shitri"ucap perempuan itu mengenalkan dirinya , kemudian Sona kembali melanjutkan"sepertinya kau ada masalah".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu"ucap naruto menghentikan gigitannya pada sang roti dan menatap sona tak percaya.

"Dari sini"ucap Sona sambil menyentuh kerutan-kerutan kecil di kening Naruto. Kemudian ia memijat pelan bermaksud membuat tubuh naruto menjadi relex"kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau"tambahnya.

Menerima pijatan kecil dari Sona membuat mata naruto terpejam merasakan hangat dan lembutnya tangan Sona yang menyentuh keningnya. Darah naruto mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dirinya seakan tersihir oleh suara lembut itu hingga ia mulai menceritakan masalah-masalah yang menimpanya.

*~°•yami•°~*

**Flashback.**

"Emmmm ... Eehhhmmm"

Lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu terus dilakukan Akeno pada bibir naruto yang berada dibawah tubuhnya, mereka berdua tak mengenakan pakaian atas mereka menyisakan tubuh indah putih mengoda akeno yang masih memakai bra berwarna dark blue yang senada dengan rambutnya itu , sementara naruto bertelanjang dada.

"Akeno ... berhenti ..."ucap Naruto , namun akeno tak mengidahkan hal itu, justru ia makin menjadi dengan turun mencium dagu kemudian leher naruto serta tangannya yang mengelus bagian selangkaian naruto memberikan rangsangan lebih kepada naruto.

"Ahhh... Akeno... ahhh.. Kumohon..."rintihnya. Akhirnya Akeno berhenti, lalu menatap wajah naruto dengan pandangan sayu, muka memerah, serta nafas yang naik turun, termakan oleh nafsunya sendiri.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Apa kau tak suka?"tanya Akeno.

Bohong bila ia bilang tak suka, sungguh ia sangat menikmatinya. pria normal mana pun yang di perlakukan seperti itu pasti akan sangat menikmati hal ini seperti sama halnya dengan ia. Tapi berbeda dengan keadaan mereka sekarang,demi tuhan mereka masih di sekolah.

Ia berbeda dengan akeno yang di perlakukan berbeda di sekolah ini kerena orang tuanya adalah salah satu pendonor dana terbesar di sekolah ini berbeda denganya yang beruntung masuk di sekolah dengan modal kepintarannya sehingga ia mendapat biasiswa untuk membayar biaya sekolah yang lumayan mahal baginya. Jika ada yang memerguki atau mengetahui apa yang mereka perbuat maka pupus sudah semua yang di bangun naruto.

"Bukan begitu, kita masih di sekolah nanti ada yang tau" dan bingo! Baru saja ia berucap pintu telah terbuka dengan paksa oleh seorang guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi serta menggunakan masker, hatake kakashi.

Dengan pandangan datar seperti orang baru bangun dari tidur yang merupakan ciri khas dirinya, kakashi lantas berkata"kalian berdua cepat rapikan baju kalian dan ikut aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang" skat mat untukmu naruto.

**-skip-**

**Kantor kepala sekolah kini sungguh mencekam bagi naruto entah itu berlaku juga bagi akeno atau tidak tapi ia terus kerah bajunya yang se akan melilit lehernya. Bukan senyum hangat seperti biasa di paras tua sang kepala sekolah yang sudah ia anggap kakeknya itu melainkan tatapan serius yang se akan bisa membunuhnya dalam sekejap .**

**"Ini tak bisa aku tolerir lagi, berbuat mesum di sekolah adalah pelanggaran berat walau kalian sepasang kekasih peraturan tetap peraturan"Ucap tegas saratobi sang kepala sekolah koah high shcool . Sedirit keringat meluncur turun dari dahinya, naruto tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya.**

**"Jadi dengan terpaksa aku menskor kalian selama 1 bulan , dan untukmu naruto dengan terpaksa kami harus mencabut biasiswamu."**

**"Aku mengerti" perintah mutlak , percuma naruto membantah, naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu dan menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan akeno yang memanggilnya.**

**Sesampainya dikelasnya, naruto langsung mengambil tasnya tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang menatapnya heran.**

**mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah lorong koridor sekolah. Dengan cepat akeno memeluk tubuh naruto"maafkan aku naruto-kun"**

**"Lepas"ucapnya dingin, kedua tangannya yang dari tadi terdiam dalam pelukan akone mulai bergerak mendorung tubuh akeno hingga terhempas ia mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan akeno yang menangis terisak.**

***~°`•yami•`°~***

Sepanjang perjalan ke apertemennya naruto hanya menunduk, ia sama sekali tak peduli tubuhnya terserit oleh tubuh orang yang berlalu lalang. Baginya semuanya sudah berakhir, bagaimana pun ia tak akan bisa membayar uang sekolah yang mahal bila biasiswanya di cabut, sementara ia juga harus membayar uang sewa apertemen yang ia tempati padahal uang yang dikirim pamannya tak seberapa. Uang itu hanya mampu untuk membayar sewa dan membeli persediaan makanannya, itu pun hanya berupa Ramen cup selama setengah bulan.

Sesampainya naruto di apertemennya, seseorang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu, orang itu tak lain adalah pemilik apertemen murah yang ia tempati, chiyo.

Nenek chiyo dengan tubuh tuanya mulai berjalan mendekat pada naruto, sementara naruto yang sudah hafal apa yang akan nenek chiyo katakan hanya tersenyum kecut."naruto-san besok sudah jatuh tempo , kapan kau akan membayar sewamu"ucap nenek chiyo sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tertawa pelan kerena tebakannya benar , dengan menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum"maaf baa-chan aku belum mendapat uang kiriman mungkin besok"ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan sampai telat naruto-san"ucap nenek chiyo sambil berlalu dari hadapan naruto.

Kemudian naruto berjalan menuju kotak post yang di sediakan di depan apertemennya berharap sang paman sudah mengiriminya uang.

Didalam kotak pos itu terdapat amplog , tapi tak sesuai dengan harapan naruto ketika ia membuka bukan beberapa lembar uang namun malah sebuah surat yang berisi:

**Naruto ...**

**Bukan kami tak menyayangimu , sungguh kamu sudah kami anggap anak kami sendiri ...**

**Kami tak bisa mengirimimu untuk saat ini , usaha yang kami jalankan dalam krisis dan banyak memerlukan biaya ...**

**Kami harap kamu mau mengerti naruto-kun ...**

**Iruka &amp; shizune.**

**Flashback off.**

***~°`•yami•`°~***

Tangan yang semula memijat kening naruto itu naik mengusap surai kuning senada warna emas naruto, ia merasa kasihan dengan masalah yang menimpa naruto, ia berpikir bagaimana cara menolong pria muda di depannya ini. Sepercet ide gila muncul di benaknya, dengan cepat tangan yang semula mengacak surai pemuda itu beralih turun ke pipi berwarna tan naruto.

Selintas siapa pun yang lewat akan berpikir bahwa mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih dengan tangan kecil berwarna putih yang masih memegang pipi naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih Memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian tangan sang gadis. Takkan terlintas di benak mereka bahwa meraka ini baru saja kenal beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau benar-benar perlu uang ?"naruto hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa berada di dekat wanita ini membuatnya membuatnya merasa nyaman bahkan dirinya menikmati apa yang wanita itu lakukan padanya"kalau kau mau aku punya pekerjaan untukmu dan uang bukan masalah berapa pun yang kamu minta akan aku kasih".

Sontak naruto langsung memegang tangan sona yang memegang pipinya"benarkah?"ucap naruto memandang sona mencari kobohongan di dalam mata indah itu, namun nihil tak ada satu pun kebohongan dalam pancaran matanya, kini giliran sona mengangguk.

Wajah naruto tersenyum , hal itu membuat wajah sona mengeluarkan semberut merah di masing-masing pipinya"pekerjaan apa".

"Jadi pacarku ! Lebih tepatnya pacar kontrakku bagaimana? ".

•

•

•

•

•

**To be contined ...**

**Oyaho reader-san ...**

**Perkenalkan nama aku yami atau bisa dibilang aku aby shciffer ehehe ...**

**Entah kenapa akunku yang aby schiffer itu tak bisa di buka dan otomatis aku gk bisa lanjutin growl dech dan terpaksa aku buat akun baru dan tadaaaa hehehe ...**

**Hensin(niru gaya philip kamen rider w) namikaze yami aroooo hahaa ...**

Thanks buat para reader yang telah membaca fic aku

dan maaf kerena saya buat fic drama bukan pertualangan dan fhigt. Maaf sekali lagi. Saya merasa maraton dengan fic bergandre seperti itu hingga saya mbuat seperti ini hehe ...

Oh ya bagaimana fic ini dan

Tanpa basa-basi, saya minta komentar kiritik saran dan review maupun frame ya ehehe?

↓ Click ↓


	2. chapter 2

Diary © Namikaze Yami

Genre :

Romance / Angst

Rate : M

Pairing :

Naruto x Sona slight Naruto x Akone

Warning :

AU, OOC, aneh, abal, LEMON Lime inside, Terakhir,

dosa tanggung bareng-bareng.

Awkwkwk

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Sona tersenyum sambil menatap layar telpon genggam miliknya, senyum itu terus merekeh di wajah manis miliknya, tatapannya tak pernah beralih dari sang telpon, seakan-akan di dalam layar telponnya yang berwarna hitam kerena belum ia buka, hanya ia lihat tanpa membuka kuncinya terdapat sesuatu yang menarik. Pikirannya kini kembali mengingat akan pertemuannya dengan naruto.

_**Flashback.**_

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar perlu uang ya? "Naruto hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa berada di dekat wanita ini membuatnya nyaman bahkan ia menikmati apa yang wanita ini lakukan padanya."Kalau kau mau, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu dan masalah uang bukan menjadi masalah berapa pun kau minta akanku kasih".

Lantas hal Itu membuat naruto langsung memegang tangan sona yang memegang pipinya."Benarkah ?"ucapnya sambil memandang kedalam dark purple milik sona mencari kebohongan dalam mata indah itu, namun nihil tak ada sepercik pun kebohongan dalam pancaran sinar matanya, kini giliran sona lah yang mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum, hal itu membuat wajah sona mengeluarkan rona merah tipis di masing-masing pipinya. "Pekerjaan Apa? "

"Jadi pacarku! Lebih tepatnya pacar kontrakku".

sungguh ini adalah kata-kata paling abstrak dalam kamus seorang sona sitri, pacar kontrak? Terdengar aneh dan sedikit gila untuk yang pernah ia ucapkan tapi hanya dengan ini satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat menikmati masa mudanya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Tapi aku... aku..."

Bimbang, itulah yang dirasakan naruto saat ini. Di satu sisi ia memang memerlukan uang yang banyak untuk sekolahnya dan biaya hidupnya, sementara itu di sisi lain ia takut akan menyakiti perasaan akeno, walau pun semua ini berawal dari dirinya.

Belaian di pipinya membuat ia berhenti terbata-bata. Sona tahu naruto akan bimbang seperti ini, kerena itu ia tak ingin memaksa untuk menjawab langsung.

"Tak perlu sekarang, pikirkanlah dulu baik-baik, jika sudah menemukan jawabannya hubungi aku"ucap Sona sambil memasukkan kartu namanya ke kantung saku naruto.

Kemudian ia memberikan salam perpisahan kepada naruto berupa sebuah ciuman singkat dikening. Entah ia yang terlalu polos atau bodoh hingga ia melakukan hal yang sering sang kaka lakukan padanya ketika ia stress dan semacamnya kepada naruto.

_**Flashback off.**_

Mengingat hal terakhir membuat rona merah kembali keluar dari wajahnya, senyum itu terus merekeh di wajah wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu, membuat wajahnya menjadi tambah cantik dan semakin manis.

Sementara itu dari mejanya Tsubaki tak menyia-yiakan hal langka di depannya, dengan gesit ia mengambil telpon genggamnya dan mengabdikan pemandangan super langka yang terjadi di kantor ini.

Di atas kebahagiaannya, Tsubaki tetap saja penasaran apa yang bisa membuat sang presedent sitri corp yang dingin,di siplin, serta tegas ini mampu mengeluarkan rona merah tipis di pipinya tak lupa senyum yang merekeh di bibir tipisnya.

Dengan langkah pelan bak pencuri internasional kelas paus Tsubaki mendekati Sona dan dalam sekejam telpon touchsreen bermark apple itu telah beralih ke tangan Tsubaki."terkunci?"batin Tsubaki.

"Hey kembalikan"ucap sona ketika ia sadar dari alam hayalannya beberapa detik kemudian, tangan mungilnya mengajung ke arah Tsubaki yang asik tertawa kerena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Presdir tampak aneh"kesempatan satu kali Dalam hidupnya ini tak akan di sia-siakan Tsubaki, kapan lagi ia bisa menanyai hal peribadi kepada seorang sona yang selalu tertutup dalam hal pribadinya kalau bukan sekarang.

"Aneh" ulang sona.

"Iya aneh, presdir seperti orang..."Tsubaki kembali mengambil jeda, tangannya dengan lincah bergerak kesana kemari mencari apa yang membuat sona seperti anak remaja sebayanya saat ini.

"orang apa!"seandainya Tsubaki akan bilang ia seperti orang gila atau semacamnya maka ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar tumpukan file yang ia jamin mampu membuat warna rambut berubah menjadi putih atau beruban khusus kepada Tsubaki.

"Orang yang jatuh cinta"

Apa? Haha sungguh lucu batin Sona ketika Tsubaki bilang begitu, tapi benarkah ia jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Naruto? Itu tak mungkin mereka baru bertemu tadi siang.

_**Skip time.**_

Sementara itu di dalam apertemennya naruto terdiam memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya, sungguh saat ini ia binggung memikirkan hal ini.

Di sisi kirinya sang chibi Naruto dengan sepayang tanduk dan sayap kekelawar mencoba merayu membujuk pemuda ini untuk menerima apa yang di katakan sang wanita itu" terima saja naruto, kau ingat ia menjanjikan uang yang berapa pun kau inginkan. Kau akan bisa tetap tinggal di apertemenmu serta membayar uang sekolahmu bahkan itu belum termasuk keuntungan-untungan lain seperti ciuman, pelukan bahkan mencicipi tubuhnya. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan indah ini !"ucapnya sambil menyeringkai kemenangan ketika kata-kata Manisnya mulai meracuni sang pemuda .

Sementara disisi kanan chibi Naruto dengan sayap merpati serta lingkaran kuning melayang di atas kepalanya mencoba membuat pemuda itu tak termakan rayuan sang iblis"jangan, jangan naruto. Itu tak baik, pikirkanlah perasaan akone, ia pasti sakit, amat sakit"

"Tok... tok... tok..."

Kepala naruto beralih menatap pintu apertemennya, dalam hatinya ia bertanya sia yang mengetuk malam-malam seperti ini?.

"Tok.. tok.. tok"

Ketukan di pintu semakin cepat dan semakin keras terkesan tak sabar menuggu ia Untuk membuka sang pintu, dengan helaan napas panjang nan berat ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju sang pintu"sebentar !".

"selamat malam Naruto-san"

"Nenek chiyo ada apa"tanyanya kepada sang pemilik apertemen ini, ia coba untuk tersenyum walau senyumnya terlihat seperti orang yang tersenyum paksa.

Nenek chiyo membelas senyum naruto dengan senyum ramah di wajah tuanya"besok adalah hari dimana tempo mu berakhir naruto-san, bila kamu tak bisa membayarnya dengan terpaksa aku harus menyuruhmu pergi naruto-san".

"Baiklah aku mengerti"ucapnya, ia memijat keningnya sendiri Kerena kepalanya sangan pusing, beberapa minggu ini terlalu banyak masalah yang datang padanya hingga ia hanya mampu terpaku, tersesat dan bingung harus bagaimana.

terlalu rumit untuk ia pahami, kadang ia berpikir bahwa kami-sama itu tak hanya seorang anak yang selalu sendirian, bahkan tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang orang tua kerena meniggal saat umurnya belum genap dua tahun dan sekarang ia tak punya tepat untuk berbagi keluh kesah serta masalah yang ia alami? Tak cukupkah itu?kenapa kami-sama menambahkan masalah baru lagi dalam hidupnya padahal di dunia ini banyak orang kaya yang bergelimangan dengan dosa, perpesta pura, menghamburkan uang mereka di tempat burgil, kenapa tak mereka? Kenapa harus ia? Kenapa?

setelah ia menutup pintu apertemennya kini tubuh lelahnya meringsut terduduk di depan pintu, tangannya meremas kasar surai kuning emasnya, matanya terus terpejam menyembunyikan pancaran saphire indah miliknya yang kini mulai mengusam'apa harus? apa benar aku harus menghubungi wanita itu?'batinnya.

ya ia harus melakukannya, ia tau ini salah tapi tak ada cara lain lagi untuknya, bukan hanya untuk kelangsungan hidupnya tapi juga cita-citanya sedari kecil, ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya kerena itu ia harus tetap bersekolah dan melanjutkannya hingga universitas, kerena itu lah ia memang harus melakukannya.

➡ⓑⓨ _**yami⬅**_

Diwaktu yang sama Di sebuah klub di pinggir kota tampak hiruk pikuk dengan lantunan musik-musik keras serta ratusan tubuh baik pria ataupun wanita meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan musik yang membakar jiwa dan nafsu di atas lantai klub itu, puluhan kupu-kupu malam mundar-mandir mencari rejeki tak mempeduli uang mereka dapat itu dengan cara yang tak halal, tempat bebas dimana kamu bisa melakukan ciuman bahkan sexs tampa malu, bau alkohol bagaikan oksigen bagi mereka sang pendosa.

Di salah satu kursi bartener duduklah sasuke uchiha yang merupakan anak bungsu dari fuguka uchiha duduk dengan nyamannya menikmati vodka yang ia pesan.

Dengan dingin ia menatap foto naruto bersama sona ditaman tadi siang"kerjamu sangat bagus,tetap awasi dia"ucapnya kepada pria berambut silver disisir rapi kebelakang yang sedang asik bercumbu di depannya dengan wanita yang ia pesan. kemudian sasuke meletakkan amplog berisi uang di meja bartener itu"kau boleh pergi sekarang hiden".

Tangan sang wanita terus merayap di tubuh hiden sampai bagian selangkangan hiden, ia raba bagian yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana begitu juga dengan hiden ysng tak mau kalah satu tangannya terus meremas payudara wanita itu semantara tangan yang satunya mencuba masuk kedalam rok mini sang wanita, sementara bibir mereka terus melumat bibir sang lawan dengan penuh nafsu hingga salvia mereka tumpah berjatuhan ke lantai.

Tanpa melepaskan cumbuannya, hiden meraih uang itu dan kemudian mengangkat wanita pangilannya menuju salah satu kamar yang sudah di siapkan untuk mencicipi sang kupu-kupu malam"senang berbisnis denganmu".

sasuke tak mempedulikan itu, matanya tetap saja menatap photo itu.

"Lihat saja akeno, kau akan jadi milikku, kau tak pantas bersama si bodoh itu, kalian itu bagai langit dan bumi, terlalu jauh untuk bersama , kau lebih cocok bersanding denganku, _**Sasuke uchiha **_".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Deary ...

Aku tak percaya, tahu kah kau diary hari ini aku melakukan hal gila dalam kehidupanku...

Pacar kontrak? terdengar anehkan? Tapi cuma itu caranya agar aku bisa merasakan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya selagi aku masih ada di dunia ini...

Semoga saja aku tak salah pilih, ya semoga...

Sona sitri

.

.

.

Sona menatap bulan melalui jendela kamarnya, ia tak pernah bilang betapa iya mengagumi sang bulan yang di jaga oleh ribuan bintang itu...

"Tok... tok... tokk..."

"Ya"ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang bulan, seandainya bisa ia ingin sekali menjadi bulan, begitu cantik dengan sinar berwarna putih redupnya, namun itu hanya hayalan anak kecil yang tak akan terwujud dan menjadi kenyataan.

"Nona muda air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan, nona bisa mandi sekarang"

Iya kenal suara itu, itu adalah shizune satu-satunya pembantu dirumahnya, yang menemaninya sejak kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak pergi ke inggris mengurus perusahaan di sana."terimakasih shizune -san"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sona telah menyelesaikan mandinya, kini dirinya hanya di balut oleh selembar handuk yang, menutupi tubuh polosnya,ia terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang ia ikat ekor kuda menambilkan leher jenjang dan kulit mulus berwarna putih bak porsolen yang begitu amat menggoda di tambah dengan absennya sang kacamata membingkai iris dark purple miliknya menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Drrrt.. Drrrtt..Drrrtt..."

Hanpone touchsreen berwarna putih miliknya bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengambil telponenya, siapa gerangan yang menelponnya? apakah Tsubaki? Kerena hanya dia yang punya nomor pribadinya dan menghubunginya untuk menanyakan hal penting dan tak penting.

Sona mencoba melihat layar telponnya tapi entah kenapa malah buram sehingga ia tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas "astaga pantas saja aku lupa memakai kacamataku"ucapnya.

Ia tertawa sejenak meratapi kebodohannya, seandainya Tsubaki ada disini mungkin ia akan malu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dan memasang kacamatanya kembali"nomor baru? Siapa ya?".

"Hallo"sona menunggu jawaban dari sepenelpon.

"Ya saya sendiri, anda siapa?" kini ia bersandar dikamarnya dinding kamarnya.

"Na-Naruto, ada apa?"entah kenapa ketika ia tahu yang menelponnya adalah naruto ia menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Ia masih, memangnya kenapa?"jangan bilang, jangan bilang ia menyetujuinya. Jantung sona semakin berdetak cepat.

"Kalau begitu datanglah besok ke sitri corp, sampai jumpa besok naruto-kun".kyaa, ia ingin sekali melumpat dan berteriak betapa senangnya dirinya seandainya rasa sakit akibat sesak nafas tak muncul di dadanya, tangannya dengan cepat membukalaci laci tempat ia menyimpan obatnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengeluarkan empat pil berbeda warna dan langsung menelannya.

Mulai malam ini kami sama mengikat benang takdir yang kusut di antara mereka.

to be contine

Hahaha akhirnya bisa update, maaf ya lama rencanaku update chapter 2 minggu lalu tapi saya malah rusak dan baru tdy sore aku ngambil nih hp kembali, habis isya mulai megetik dan jam tiga baru selesai, sumpah saya ngantuk banget...

Semoga chap 2 ini memuaskan oke...

Oh ya satu lagi, sapa yang punya bbm? Kalo punya invine donk author hehe kalo gk mau biar author yang invine dech...

Ni pin yami 543d56a8(invine ya).

Balas review yg aktif saya balas di pm :

arienimbuuz :

Terima kasih, Ini udah update, review lagi.

Ren :

Terima kasih, semoga suka chapter 2

Review lagi...

uzumaki :

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf ini bukan harem hehe, untuk rias,saya gak kepikiran buat masukin ke dalam pair naruto tpy kalo hanya sebatas suka ke naruto aku akan usahain uzumaki-san.

vay trihexa :

Terimakasih, insyallah kalo gk ada halangan 1mingu skeli saya update, kalo saya sibuk 2 mingguan mungkin, maaf ya.

Iy jarang ke banyakannya fight terus, memang seru tpy saya maraton dan kebetulan ide diary muncul,

uchiha sarada :

Sarada-san pertanyaan anda sama dengan uzumaki, jadi jawabanya ada di situ.

Uzumakisan :

iya Naruto di sini saya buat miskin dan masalah lemon jujur memang ada lemon antara naruto ma sona tpy saya jadi bingung anda dan kitsune-san bertentangan hehe...

Inyaallah, saya juga masih belajar buat lemonnya maklum newbie.

Kitsune:

lemonnya cuma ada antara naruto ma sona aja itu pun kalo gk kena bulan puasa hehe, lime bisa di setiap chapter heheantara kalo saya mood bikid lime , insyallah saya banyakin.

puhaki :

Iya ini saya update, review lagi.

Nda D. San :

Haha iya, saya pun juga pernah pcrn sama tante2#ngaku ㈳3

lanjutin dong sekolahnya

Ia putus, tpy gk sekarang...

Review lagi.

Zero Akashi :

Oli'n aja biar gak macetOli'n hehe

gak akan saya jasih genre Supranatural kok.

Guest :

Ini udah update, review lagi.

dey 46 ;

Haha pusing pala barbie ya, iya genre fight memang seru tpy saya ngerasa maratun kerena itu saya ngecoba hal baru, awal saya kira gak akan ada yang nerima, wah ternyata, trimakasih banyak.

Ryoko :

Saya akan belajar memperbaikinya, terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: **_fic chapter 3 ini sepesial buat temanku yang terus bilang bahwa anime itu cuma tontonan anak kecil dan juga buat salah satu authour fandom naruto yang bilang saya tak pantas jadi seorang penulis hanya kerena saya bertanya gimana buat konfilk di bbm. bukan saya tak bisa saya hanya kesusahan kerena saya lebih ke action dan advansure , buat fic ini merupakan hal pertama bagi saya tapi tak apa , itu saya jadiin sebagai pelajaran agar terus maju dan memperbaiki fic ini, buat reader-reader semua menurut kalian apa saya harus berhenti ? Oke silahkan menikmati chapter 3.

.

.

.

_**Diary by Namikaze Yami**_

_**Genre**_ :

Romance / Angst / hurf / confirm

_**Rate**_ : M

_**Pairing**_ :

Naruto x Sona slight Naruto x Akone

_**Warning **_:

AU, OOC, aneh, abal, LEMON Lime inside, dan terakhir,

dosa tanggung bareng-bareng.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kantin atau lebih tepatnya Meja kantin yang di tempati oleh Akeno dan teman-temannya, ia tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari semua murid kouh yang berada di kantin. Dengan gayanya yang angkuh dan senyum tipis yang menghias wajah datarnya ia terus berjalan menuju meja hingga tepat di depan meja yang di tempati Akeno kemudian ia mengeluarkan amplog coklat tepat di depan akeno.

"Apa ini ? "tanya akeno bingung.

"Buka saja! Kau akan tahu nanti"balas sasuke sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa permisi ke bangku yang di duduki koneko sebelum ia pergi membeli cemilan beberapa saat sebelum sasuke datang.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Akeno membuka amplog itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam amplog itu, beberapa lembar foto naruto dengan wanita yang ia tak tau siapa dan dalam foto-foto itu tampak begitu mesra"tidak, tidak mungkin ini tidak mungkin".

"Apa yang tak mungkin? Kau lihat, naruto tak seperti yang kau bayangkan ia hanya ingin uang dan hartamu, kau dan dia tak cocok"Sasuke menyeringkai senang, ia yakin setelah ini Akeno akan menjadi miliknya"Kau lebih pantas denganku Akeno, Sasuke uchiha".

"Ckitt... brakkk..."

"Tutup mulutmu sasuke"tiba-tiba Akeno berdiri dan menggeprak meja"Naruto lebih baik seratus persen daripada playboy sepertimu dan laki-laki brengsek lain yang hanya ingin tubuh dan uangku. Naruto berbeda, camkan itu".

Sasuke ikut berdiri, ia tersenyum mencemoh. Lebih baik darinya? Jangan bercanda, selama ini naruto lah yang selalu di belakang dirinya, baik dalam pelajaran, dan semua hal kecuali dalam masalah wanita ia selalu kalah dan menjadi yang terbelakang, dulu Hinata dan sekarang Akeno, ia takkan terima orang tahu dan mengakui bahwa ia ialah yang terbaik di sini.

Tangan sasuke terulur jauh mencoba menyentuh rambut dark blue milik Akeno namun dengan cepat Akeno menepisnya"Jangan menyentuhku brengsek".

Sasuke mengeram marah, di ambilnya salah satu foto sona yang sedang mencium kening naruto dan menunjukkannya ke akeno walau ia yakin Akeno sudah melihat foto yang ia pegang ini"Apa ini lebih baik dariku? Kenyataannya naruto kini tengah bersenang-senang dengan wanita itu semantara kau? Sadarilah akeno kau tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa naruto hanya mempermainkanmu, kau hanya-plakk"

Tamparan di pipi kanannya membuat ia berhenti berbicara, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Sementara sang pelaku, Akeno tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun langsung menarik tangan sang sahabat Rias Gremory dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih terpaku akan kejadian barusan.

"Sial"ucapnya, ia menendang kursi bekas tempat ia duduk tadi kemudian ia membanting meja yang ada di depannya dan membiarkan semua yang ada di atas meja itu tumpah dan pecah akibat ulahnya , persetan dengan harga dirinya kini ia tak peduli lagi dengan harga diri. Seakan belum puas ia kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah dinding beton di sampingnya berulang-ulang hingga tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah"Lihat saja aku akan mendapatkanmu walau dengan cara apapun Akeno!".

Setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh dari kantin tak mempedulikan keributan dan kekacauan yang ia buat barusan serta tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan mengotori sepanjang lantai yang ia lalui.

Sementara itu Akeno kini memeluk sang sahabat yang setia menemaninya, menangis menumpahkan semua emosi yang ia pendam sejak tadi.

"Hikss.. hikss... apa benar yang di katakan sasuke, Rias?"akeno mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang sahabat"aku takut hikss... aku takut apa yang di bicarakan sasuke itu benar rias, setelah kejadian itu naruto-kun tak pernah mengangkat atau membalas pesan serta telponku satu pun hikss... aku takut hikss..."

"Stt tenang, ada aku disini tumpahkan semuanya. Aku akan mendengarkanmu"rias menepuk pundak akeno pelan, bagi rias akeno bukan lagi sekedar sahabat tetapi keluarganya sendiri.

"Hikss.. aku takut naruto-kun dan wanita itu benar-benar hikss... dan, dan naruto-kun hanya mempermainkanku hiks.."akeno menatap mata rias yg menatap khawatir ke arah Akeno.

"Kau harus yakin akeno bahwa naruto tak melakukan hal itu, kau harus percaya padanya. Aku yakin naruto tak melakukan apa yang sasuke katakan".

"Benarkah?"tanya akeno.

"Hmm"rias menggangguk, ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi akeno"ya aku percaya, jadi kamu juga harus percaya dan melupakan kata-kata sasuke tadi oke!".

"Baiklah" ucap akeno kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali"terima kasih".

"Sama-sama, itu lah gunanya sahabat iya kan? saling membantu dan berbagi ketika tertimpa masalah ?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum kemudian berpelukan lagi, sekarang akeno sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

.

.

*~•yami•~*

.

.

Naruto menatap belanjaannya yang lebih banyak pada biasanya kini ia bisa membeli sayuran walau sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan berwarna hijau yang di sebut sayuran itu, ikan, telur, roti, air meneral, susu, dan tak lupa makanan favoritnya ramen. Semua itu uang pemberian sona 1 minggu lalu.

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu ia melakukan pekerjaannya yang tak pernah satu kalipun ia coba bayangkan dan pikirkan sebelumnya namun hasilnya bisa di lihat dengan banyaknya barang-barang yang ia punya. Kini ia tak lagi hanya mengirit dan memakan ramen saja, bahkan ia sekarang mampu membeli barang seperti tv dan kulkas. Betapa mudahnya ia mendapat uang dalam sekejap walau ia tahu caranya salah, amat salah.

Ia menyusun bahan makanan itu kedalam kulkas baru miliknya kemudian setelah selesai ia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan apertemennya, kini apertemennya yang dulu kosong kini terisi beberapa barang yang harganya belum tentu dapat ia membelinya namun dengan mudahnya kini ia dapat hal itu membuat ia tersenyum kecil, ah ia memikirkan gadis itu lagi.

Siapa sangka Sona sitri yang dingin, tegas dan disiplin tinggi itu ternyata di balik semua itu merupakan gadis polos, baik, dan perhatian. Di dekat wanita itu membuatnya sangat nyaman, teramat amat sangat nyaman malah.

Namun ia masih bingung dengan alasan seorang sona shitri melakukan pacar kontrak seperti ini, harusnya dengan kekayaanya sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan shitri corp dan memiliki wajah cantik bak seorang malaikat, mata dark purple yang indah serta bibir tipis dan renum yang menggoda ia yakin pasti banyak laki-laki yang bertekuk lutut di hadapanya.

Naruto menambil air meneral yang ia beli tadi kemudian meminumnya untuk melegakan tonggrokannya yang kering, satu tangannya memegang smartphonenya Mencari nomor bernama sona dan mengetik beberapa pesan.

'Hey kamu sedang dimana sona-chan'

Sambil menunggu balasan dari sona naruto memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya, selang beberapa menit smartphonenya berdering.

'Aku sekarang sedang di kantor, ada apa naruto-kun'

Naruto melirik jam di atas meja samping tidurnya yang menunjukan jam 13.10, ia tersenyum'dasar holy work'batinnya. Dengan cepat ia Mengetik pesan balasan untuk sona.

'Tidak ada, hanya saja ada malaikat yang bilang padaku katanya ada seorang bidadari cantik dan mungil tak mau makan kerena terlalu sibuk'

Kali ini sona membalas pesannya dengan agak lambat dari yang pertama tadi.

'Kamu coba menggombaliku naruto-kun?'.

Naruto mengusap lehernya yang tak gatal, ingin sekali ia tertawa ketika sona bilang ia gombal seandainya mereka melakukan video call mungkin bukan ide buruk dan pasti itu akan menyenangkan tapi mungkin tak sekarang.

'Aku tak mencoba menggombalimu , aku hanya menyatakan emm... fakta dan sedikit memuji sona-chan'

Tak di sangka sona membalas pesan darinya begitu cepat.

'Benarkah? Oh ya sudah dulu Ya setelah ini aku masih ada rapat ...

Ashiteru naruto-kun'

Benarkah wanita itu mencintainya? seandainya ia juga mencintainya mungkin akan sangat indah namun ia sadar hal itu tak akan terjadi kerena ia punya akeno, terdengar egois tapi ia tak bisa mengakhiri hubunganya dengan akeno lagi pula ia dan sona hanya sebatas kontrak yang mereka lakukan tak lebih maupun kurang hanya sebatas pacar kontrak.

Naruto memasang heandset ke telinganya kemudian ia menyetel lagu what if milik safesuit dan bibirnya melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut.

"What if it make you sad at me"

Matanya meredap, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lelah seakan ia telah berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

"And what if make you Laughnow but you cry as you fall sleep"

"And what if take your breath and you cant hardly beathe"

Kini sepenuhnya ia telah terbuai dan terjebak di dalam mimpi indah dalam tidurnya, melupakan sejenak kehidupan yang melelahkan dan juga maraton.

"And what if it the last sound be the very best sound"

Tak adalagi suara apapun selain deru nafas teratur miliknya, semantara ia tertidur, tuhan telah meranjang berbagai kejutan untuknya. Mengikat benang-benang kusut berwarna merah antara dirinya dan wanita rapuh bernama sona.

.

.

*~•yami•~*

.

.

**Whit sona sebelum pesan naruto masuk.**

Sona memijit keningnya, secangkir kopi yang di sediakan sang asisten hanya tersisa setengah namun tak membantu ia yang di landa rasa pusing dan lelah, masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus ia periksa dan selesaikan hari ini.

Sementara sang asistennya, tsubaki juga ikut membantu memeriksa berkas-berkas itu. Sama seperti sona dua gelas kopi telah kosong di sampingnya sementara satu gelas yang di pegangnya baru saja hilang setengah kerena di minumnya.

"Drrt...Drrrtt..Drrtt"

Tiba-tiba smartphone sona bergetar, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari berkas-berkas Itu ke telponnya dan betapa senangnya ia ketika mendapat sebuah pesan dari naruto. Rasa lelah dan pusingnya langsung hilang entah kemana ketika membuka pesan tersebut.

'Hey kamu sedang dimana sona-chan'

Entah kenapa hatinya serasa di tumbuhi bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar, dengan senyum yang tanpa sadar merekah dengan indahnya ia membalas pesan itu.

'Aku sekarang ada dikantor, ada apa naruto-kun?'

Tsubaki mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat hal itu, berkali-kali ia berdaham keras namun bagai angin semua tak digubris oleh sona, tak lama kemudian Pesan dari naruto kembali hinggap di smartphonenya.

'Tidak ada, hanya saja kau tahu ada malikat yang bilang padaku bahwa ada seorang bidadari cantik dan mungil tak mau makan kerena telalu sibuk bekerja'

Tsubaki tersenyum jahil melihat wajah sona yang sedikit memerah, bak orang yang baru bangun tidur tsubaki merenggang tangannya dan berkata"ahh senangnya yang sedang kasmaran".

Jitu, kini wajah sona tambah memerah mendengar kata-kata tsubaki dan hal itu membuat tsubaki makin gencar untuk mengodanya.

"Apa mereka sudah pernah melakukan ciuman ya?" entah kepada siapa taubaki berbicara namun hal itu malah membuat sona mengingat ketika ia mencium kening naruto dan hal itu malah membuat warna merah diwajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Cepritt"Hal itu tak di lewatkan oleh tsubaki, satu kali lagi dalam hidupnya melihat sona berperilaku normal bak gadis-gadis smu seperti ini. Tsubaki berpikir ia bisa menjual photo-photo ini kepada para karyawan-karyawan yang belum tahu bahwa sang president dambaan hati mereka sudah punya tempat berlabuh, mereka pasti mau membayar berapapun yang ia minta. Ingin sekali ia tertawa saat ini bila ia mengingat berapa hasil uang dari menjual satu foto sona ini.

Sementara tsubaki yang masih sibuk dengan hayalannya sang presdent shitri corp kembali normal seperti biasa, dan sudah pasti tsubaki akan kena marah"TSUBAKI !".

Setelah merasa puas memarahi tsubaki ia kembali berkutap dengan smartphonenya membalas pesan naruto yang tertunda akibat tsubaki.

'Kamu mencoba menggombaliku naruto-kun?'

Sedikit rasa gelisah ketika balasan dari naruto agak lama namun selang beberapa detik smartphonenya kembali bergetar.

'Aku tak mencoba mengombalimu aku hanya hanya menyatakan emm.. Fakta dan memuji son-chan'

Ia tersenyum kembali, naruto benar-benar seorang yang payah dalam membuat alasan dan kebohongan, lagi pula menurut buku yang ia baca yang seperti itu jelas-jelas sebuah gombalan yang di lakukan seorang pria ke wanita atau sebaliknya tapi ya sudahlah, ia masih harus mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini kerena setelah ini masih ada rapat dengan beberapa kliennya.

'Benarkah? Oh ya sudah dulu ya setelah ini aku masih ada rapat...

Ashiteru naruto-kun'

Itu lah pesan terakhir yang sona kirim ke naruto dan menyudahi acara berbalasan pesan mereka, ia tak bisa menyangkal lagi bahwa ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu namun ia begitu malu mengakuinya. Ia pun berharap semoga pemuda itu juga mencintainya.

.

.

*~•yami•~*

"Tokk..Tok...Tokk..."

Naruto membuka matanya kemudian ia menatap jam yang telah menunjukan jam 16.30, astaga apa ia iya tertidur selama itu? Ia menatap pintu apertemennya, sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu apertemennya atau itu hanya perasaannya saja ?

"Tok...Tok...Tokk"

Sepertinya bukan, tapi siapa? Nenek chiyo tapi bukannya ia sudah membayar uang sewa jadi mustahil nenek itu kembali, dengan gontai ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu apertemennya"hoam sebentar!".

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui kini tengah tersenyum di depan apertemennya"Akeno".

"Hai naruto-kun"dengan cepat akeno memeluk naruto sedangkan naruto yang tak siap akan hal itu harus rela tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai apertemennya namun seakan tak peduli akeno semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau disini akeno?"naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan akeno namun entah kenapa akeno malah seperti sangat kuat.

Akeno yang masih setia memeluk naruto mulai merayap naik hingga wajah mereka hanya berpaut 5 cm itu bertemu"kerena aku kangen kamu naruto-kun".

Bibir akeno kini menempel di bibir naruto, Naruto mencoba melawan namun dengan lembut akeno terus menekan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga naruto harus pasrah dan mengaku kalah pada gejolak nafsunya.

Ciuman lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan memabukkan, saling mendominasi, tak ada mengalah antara mereka, Bak orang kehausan mereka terus berbagi salvia dan meneguknya, mereka bahkan tak mempedulikan pintu apertemen yang masih terbuka dan beberapa orang yang menonton perbuatan mereka ada pula yang hanya berlalu dan berdecik sambil bilang"dasar anak muda jaman sekarang".

Tanpa melepas cumbuan mereka naruto membalik tubuh akeno hingga kini akeno di bawahnya memeluk erat tubuhnya se akan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Emmm"tangan naruto menjadi agresif meremas benda kenyal milik akeno sementara bibirnya berpindah menuju pipi kemudian dagu akeno dan terakhir di leher akeno memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher jenjang seorang akeno.

"Ahh.. Naruto-kun ahh..."tangan naruto dengan lincah membuka kemeja ungu yang di pakai oleh akeno dan memperlihatkan payudara berukuran besar tertutup bra putih sePuihhakan kekecilan yang begitu mengoda, tangannya kembali meremas benda kenyal itu.

Namun entah bagaimana caranya ia mendapat kembali kesadarannya. ia terdiam, bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata tidak.

Sementara akeno yang merasa aneh kerena tak lagi merasakan kehangatan tubuh naruto membuka matanya"ada apa naruto-kun".

"Tidak, tidak aku tak bisa melakukan ini"naruto perlahanberdiri dan berjalan mundur hingga pintu apertemennya"tidak lagi".

"Naruto-kun"bingung dengan sifat naruto, akeno ikut berdiri ikut berjalan maju mengikuti naruto yg terus mundur. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk mencoba memeluk naruto kembali namun dengan cepat naruto mendorong akeno hingga terlempar ke lantai"jangan menyentuhku".

Naruto membanting pintu malang tak berdosa itu menciptakan jarak antara akeno di dalam berteman kesepian sementara ia diluar menyatukan keningnya dengan pintu apertemennya dan terus berucap"Bodoh... Bodoh... Bodohh..".

Bagai sebuah mantra kata bodoh itu terus ia ucapkan berulang-ulang hingga ia puas. Ia berbalik menatap beberapa orang yang memandangnya takut"sedang apa kalian di sini? Pergi"ucapnya dingin.

Tanpa di suruh dua kali pun mereka akan senang hati pergi dari sana, setelah yakin semua orang telah pergi ia kembali berbalik"maaf akeno, maafkan aku".

**Akeno pov.**

"Bodoh...Bodoh...Bodoh..."

Aku bisa mendengar naruto mengucapkan itu tak ku sadari air mataku mengalir deras turun melalui pipinya, rasa sakit ditubuhku akibat jatuh di dorong naruto-kun tak seberapa sakit dengan sakit yang ada di hatiku. Tak pernah aku bayangkan naruto-kun menolakku.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Pergi"

Dalam hidupku baru kali ini aku melihat naruto-kun berkata dingin seperti itu. Aku berdiri tak sengaja aku melihat pantulan diriku yang tak memakai kemeja unguku dan hanya bra putihku saja dalam cermin yang ada di kamar naruto, apa aku tak menarik lagi naruto-kun? Apa tubuh ini tak mengoda lagi naruto-kun?.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu menyandarkan tubuhku ke pintu yang tertutup itu. Tak ada lagi suara naruto-kun, mungkinkah ia telah pergi?

"Maaf akeno, maafkan aku".

"Hiks..."ku tutup mulutku dengan dengan tanganku, aku tak ingin naruto melihat ataupun menangis dan menganggapku lemah"hiks.. Kenapa?"bisikku pelan.

Apa benar yang di katakan sasuke padaku tadi pagi? Apa benar naruto-kun tak cinta denganku dan mencari wanita lain? Apa benar selama ini naruto-kun hanya mempermainkanku?

Tanpa sadar tubuhku kembali merusut jatuh di depan pintu apertemen orang yang aku cintai.

**Akeno pov off.**

**.**

***~•yami•~***

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah pasti akan kemana sama seperti pikirannya yang tak tentu arah, terlalu banyak pikiran yang benar-benar ia tak mengerti.

Sungguh ia tak pernah ingin bersikap kasar pada akeno, ia juga tak berniat seperti itu kepada akeno tapi intah kenapa bayangan-bayangan yang terjadi sebelum ia di skor membuatnya takut itu akan terjadi lagi padanya, mungkinkah ia trauma?

Ia benar-benar keterlaluan, ia menatap telapak tangannya yang mendorong akeno hingga jatuh namun nalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia tak pernah ingin menyakiti akeno seperti itu. Entah kenapa tangannya dengan replik mendorong tubuh akeno yang mencoba memeluknya.

Mungkin ia harus menjauh dari akeno agar wanita itu tak tersakiti dan menyuruhnya melupakan dirinya ini ?.

_**To be contined ...**_

Puihhh hampir aja yami buat lemon naruto dan akeno haha tapi untungnya nami ngingatin XD ...

Yoo setelah 2 minggu atau kurang entahlah yami balik update chapter 3 , dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic membosanin milik yami dan review lagi ...

Thank buat para _**guest**_ reader,_** 3, arafim123, zero akashi, rahmatz, nano rock on, baka otouto, adityafratama081113,saus kacang, arie nimbuuz, 21, taka, irwan3,ren, thedy 76, ryoko dan para reader yang membaca fic ku.**_

_**Ini aku cuma balas review yang bertanya tapi gk berarti aku gak ingin balas semua review kalian , mf ya gini kn klian review lanjut tuor nah ini udah aku lanjut artinya sama aja aku udah balaskan. 1 kli lgi mf ..**_

Ryoko: thank haha pasti saya tambahin dan saya harap anda suka chapter 3, review lagi nanti ...

Thedy78:benarkah? Klo gitu terimakasih kerena telah memberi tahu dan memberi tahu saya salah saya dimana.

Ren: anda cwe ya ren-san? Ia pasty saya kurangin bahkan bila bisa saya cabut smpai akar2 x haha ...

Z irwan3:uh gk kuat haha. Aku gk janji ya bisa campurin dan nambah bumbu action dan advensure kedalam fic ini kerena takut gk enak kalah ma gado2 hehe.

21:ia saya janji kok walau hampir keterusan buat lemon naruto ma akeno hehe...

Guest1:ia shizune bkerja di rumah sona dan itu juga benar nanti saya jelasin di chap 4.

Guest2:iya kasian sheh tpi kan blm tentu endingnya gitu whahaha#tertawa mesum.

Saus kacang:wah suka saus kacang apa lagi tambah gado2 itu enak hehe...mf kerena chap 2 pendek tapi moga chap3 ini gk ngecewain anda . eh sasuke cewe ? Aku gk pernah bayangin-_ beh kamu jenius tapi kan kita belum tau itu siapa to siapa#sok misterius.

Haha thank sekali lagi review lagi dan se andainya punya waktu mampir lah ke bbm author gk terkenal ini...

Yami, log off.


End file.
